


非正常人工智能测试报告

by igromon



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igromon/pseuds/igromon
Summary: “居家型类人不都是柔情似水、善解人意、上得厅堂，下得厨房的贴心存在吗？”“不，不全是，有些外观粗糙、冷漠如霜，脾气古怪，一拳就能把你打死。”
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定：2050年，AI机器人进入人类社会，以服从性高、功能完善等优点，受到大部分人类的欢迎，近几年有些支持AI机器人的媒体亲切的将它们称为“类人”。但注意，类人没有正常人类的感情，哪怕是最贴心的居家型也是通过实时监测主人生理数据，学习、调整日常应对模式。合法的类人受到国家部门统一监管，使用者只需要在激活机器的一周内带领机器与购买文件去当地事务所申请个人服务数据库，机器的日常行为都将被数据库实时记录，除了违反重大安全条例，数据库隐私受到国家保护。
> 
> *预警：有关AI科学部分是完全没有依据的胡说八道，我只是个学语言的小辣鸡。

“AI改变世界。”

对面大楼上的巨大显示屏上的色块几乎每隔几秒就重新组成这排闪烁着的大字。  
楼下橱窗里展示的是最新款的3D投影按钮，便携、快捷，甚至不用考虑信号问题，最新的产品据说能跨星际使用。  
皮克此时正跨坐在路口的栏杆上，等待着发小的最新消息。他无聊的盯着自己的信息接收器，偶尔开个小差划出去看看天后最新专辑的发售时间。  
“差不多了。”隐形耳麦里传来梅西的声音。  
他翻身闪进街角的小门，穿过一家意大利餐厅的后厨就是这次行动的目的地。梅西他们带队先从前门突破，等完成突袭再由皮克从后门冲进去完成最后一击。  
这里不是一家普通的地下拳击场，他们从服务员到拳手全都是AI机器人，或者换个新颖的说法——类人。从头发到脚趾都是生物科学的产物。完全仿真，自动更新，随时随地学习人类的一举一动。正常来说，市面上的类人几乎都是服务性质的，居家、运动、医疗辅助等等，只要有钱，你就可以随心所欲拥有一款在法律限定内的生活好帮手。  
但这里就完全不同。这里的类人种类乱七八糟，但基本都是报废或半报废重新改造投入使用的。他们没有市面上那些类人完美的容貌，动听的嗓音，贴心的“性格”。几乎全都残缺不全但又充满怪异的攻击性。这样的设置从根本上来说就是违背《类人生产法》的。  
皮克是大区警署AI鉴定课的一名外勤，自从警署普通警察们拒绝执行AI相关的任务后，这个烂摊子就丢在了鉴定课的身上。  
“类人太像人类了……有时我们，我们下不去手。”  
皮克看了一眼远处回收的类人残肢，十几岁棕发男孩的模样，又低头拍了拍同事的肩膀，跨过隔离带离开了现场。  
这已经是几年前的事情了，他们作为鉴定课的外勤首先要学会的就是区分人类与类人。正常情况下，类人的耳廓处都有耳标，这是他们的“神经中枢”，由国家AI技术中心统一监控。正常情况下是蓝色；充电/暂时休眠时是滑动的绿色；故障时是红色。非常好辨认。但那些非法的类人，会被强行取掉耳标，将“中枢”移到不显眼的地方。有些小作坊技术堪忧，皮克甚至还见过几个为了强行去掉耳标，生生被卸下半拉脑袋的…怪物。  
希望这次不要遇到，他默默在心底念叨，要知道之前带新人执行任务的时候，半途冲过来几个这玩意儿，那个强壮的法国男孩直接就吐在了现场。  
他看了看悬浮屏上的定位，在绕过一条走廊就到达大厅拳击台了。像这种任务，一般都是清理、报废所有违法类人，抓住目标，移交其他部门就完事。  
悠哉游哉清理过场地之后，皮克打算联系队友到指定位置汇合。  
过了五分钟后，频道里全无应答，耳麦里尽是断断续续的电流声。  
糟糕，信号被屏蔽了。  
他小心地打量着周围，尝试继续链接，腕带上的光点仍然在无助的转圈。啧，还跨星际，他不由得想到那些坑人的广告，愤恨的扯了两把腕带连接口。  
这家拳场不算大，但分区众多，拳击台很久，边缘的护栏甚至有两根已经断裂。这毕竟是类人之间较量的场所，除去正常的护栏，他们在下面多加一层金属围栏，半人高，四角各挂了两把类人专用电击枪。拳台正上方悬浮屏坏了一半，隐约还能看出几行名字。这大概就是他们的排行榜，皮克仰起头努力辨认，为首的是一个奇怪的名字——RM-04-SR。  
RM-04皮克知道，这是厂商加型号，马德里的04款居家型类人。后面的SR，应该就是它的名字，换句话说，就是他的第一个主人为他取得代号。  
类人一个使用周期只能有一个代号，从激活到销毁他的系统里只有厂商-型号-代号这样的认知。SR，好奇怪的代号，皮克不知道什么人会给居家型机器人起两个这样冷冰冰的字母。更奇怪的是，这个居家型类人的名字竟然在地下拳场的排行榜榜首，这得是多变态的改造哇，他甚至想等结案后去找审讯部门打听打听。  
不久，梅西他们赶来，确认任务完成后，按程序整理证据、移交目标、撤出现场。皮克按值班表负责殿后交接。他拉住梅西衣角让发小留下来陪他，众所周知，负责交接的老头除了梅西谁都不待见，还净挑毛病。  
这种情况下梅西肯定是拒绝了，他从多年前就明白自己的发小确实属于欠收拾的类型，更何况男友阿圭罗今天到家，谁有闲工夫陪皮克瞎胡闹。

你真走哇？

皮克偷偷摸摸给梅西发消息，要知道任务监控系统里上司瓜迪奥拉还在盯着他们。  
梅西接到消息回过头白了皮克一眼。  
皮克朝他撇了撇嘴，手指伸进口袋继续发表情包骚扰。

今天也是流泪熊熊头.jpg

这次梅西没有搭理他。  
哼，皮克继续发消息，刚把手指伸进去，就听见耳麦里一声咆哮：“杰拉德皮克，你在任务报告系统里发了什么！结束后来我办公室！！！”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

二

“皮克直接扒下类人的裤子一探究竟，其结果果然令他大吃一惊。”

今晚的街道显得格外安静，或许是听到了地下拳击场的风声。皮克裹紧外套准备找个停靠站坐公车回家，他的机车最近送去保养，这样的苦日子估计还得再过一段。

皮克打开投影查找了定位，大站远小站近，大站车多小站事多。为了赶紧回家，他毫不犹豫地将定位改到最近的小站。

外面的风愈加喧嚣，他有些睁不开眼，好在站台有候车恒温玻璃室。

他抬手刷身份ID购票，舒舒服服的找了个自动贩卖机旁的位置坐下。

现在距离下一班车还有3分二十九秒，车站广播女声已经开始提醒候车。

突然，玻璃门外出现了一道身影。

那人先是晃了晃，猛的一下撞上了厚玻璃墙。

皮克站起身快步走到了门边。他又遇到这种事，可能是警察身份所致，没事出门走两步，不是急病老人、就是走失小孩。

一分钟过去了。毫无疑问，这又是一个出门不带急救ID的，但凡人人都按规定带上，不用警察出手，不出15秒就有巡逻医疗队来抬人。

他看了看时间，叹了口气，刷卡走出了玻璃门。

这是个裹着黑色大衣，带着顶满油渍线织帽的、脏兮兮的男人。

说不定就是个下城的流浪汉。

皮克蹲下身来拍了拍那人的肩膀，毫无动静。他又试着喊了几声，依旧不做任何回答。这可不妙，他打算先把人扶进候车室的沙发上，刚迈进左脚就被提示有违规行为正在上报。皮克皱了皱眉头，果然是个下城人。他费劲地把警用ID从衬衣口袋里掏了出来，又对着识别机器刷了一次，嘀，绿灯，欢迎光临。

皮克让那人斜靠在沙发上，他去贩卖机里买了一瓶水，扭开后先给那人润了下嘴唇。

“喂，你的ID呢？紧急联系人？医疗码编号？喂——再坚持下，我马上叫医疗队过来。”

那人突然抓住皮克的手腕，还没有扭紧瓶盖的水瓶跌落在地毯上，浸出一片水渍。

“不要医疗队。”

流浪汉的声音非常低沉。皮克总觉得有些耳熟。

“不需要……sese不需要医疗队。”流浪汉又抓了一把皮克的手臂。

行了，这下他知道这个男人的名字了，sese…用第三人称称呼自己，还挺别致？他没去过下城，更不知道那里人的说话方式，不过不需要医疗队，一定是惹上了什么麻烦。皮克虽然是警察，但这种人口流失鸡毛蒜皮的小事轮不到他操心，弄不好隔壁又以为他们AI鉴定科又在过度刷存在感。

“好，不叫医疗队。你要去哪，我送你过去，行吗？”

那人的嘴唇颤抖着，似乎想表达什么，皮克把脑袋凑了过去，勉勉强强听到一个“家”字。

“喂，你家在哪？这个点也去不了下城啊喂。”

这个名叫sese的下城流浪汉再一次晕倒在皮克面前。

思来想去，皮克还是把男人带回了家。他看上去病得很严重，又有麻烦缠身，这样的下城人放在大街上也并不安全。那里比一个警察的家更合适做临时收留所呢。一路上思前想后，他还是成功地把那位sese丢上了沙发。

“我在哪？”不出所料，那人睁开琥珀色的圆眼第一句话就是这个。

“我家。”小警察刚洗完澡再披着浴巾有些尴尬。

“你……是怎么把我弄回来的。”那人想起身，刚把手臂撑在身下就突然顿住。

“放心，我知道你有麻烦事，我刷了我的ID。”他随手从料理台上拿起两杯水，一杯放在男人面前。

“你知道我的麻烦？”

“呃，我虽然是警察，但从来不管你们下城人的屁事。你就在这里休息下，明天想去哪都行。”皮克过去拍了拍男人的肩膀，又指指浴室方向，“也可以洗个澡放松下……不，别这么看着我，我不是嫌弃你……就是吧，这可能会让你舒服点。”

流浪汉疑惑的点了点头，他抬起袖子闻了闻自己腋下，皱起了眉头。

“呃，你左手边隐藏格还有点营养液，如果你需要的话……”

皮克话音未落，男人熟练的挥了挥手指，按压侧边框，打开了格子。

“哇，你们也用这种，我还以为……”

“请问您家有AI机器人吗？”流浪汉随手关上了格子，似乎有些失望。

类人……皮克在心里叹了口气，自己刚经济独立没多久，刚好心救了一个下城流浪汉，张嘴就问，有没有类人……啧，等以后有钱了，一定买俩，一个用，一个看。

“我，这里没有，但是，我的办公室里有。”他想了想又补了后半句。

那人的脸上毫无表情。

皮克觉得有些尴尬，他想换个话题，眼神扫了一圈，只得敷衍的拿起茶杯递过去。“我想，你还是先喝点水……。”

流浪汉诧异的看了一眼水杯，抬手接过来，并再次放在了茶几上。

“我以为你知道……”

说着，他扯下了帽子。“你看。”他把侧脸转向皮克。

“我是AI机器人。”

晴天霹雳，AI鉴定课小警察竟然没有发现自己在路上捡了一个类人！

“不，先生，你的耳标……”

“对，我被改造过，现在在这里，他扬起侧脸，将深色半长发向后撩去，露出的耳根处，有一个特殊的汉字。

“这就是我的控制中枢，它在中文里是‘狼’的意思。”类人放下发梢，又将手指举起对准鼻梁，闭眼睁眼反复三次，原本琥珀色的眼睛显现出微弱的红色光圈。他再次向皮克展示他的标志，那个奇妙的汉字也泛起了不健康的深红色。

皮克不由自主地想去摸腰间的警用电击枪，却看到类人的瞳孔闪烁了几下然后突然上闭紧了眼睛。

“喂，你到底是谁，怎么会出现在站台！”

类人没有反应。

皮克回想了一遍大学学过的知识，合理怀疑这个被改造过的类人应该是出了问题。他用眼神上上下下打量了外观，嗯…七成新？零件也齐全，当然这是从外观上看。要深入了解问题，还得看他的狼标。

他小心翼翼地用两根手指拨开颈侧的头发，果然红色的狼标周围多了一个小小的三角符号——电量过低，自动进入深度休眠模式。

皮克看着沙发上自己捡来的机器人。说出来恐怕都没人相信，他就是普普通通小警察一个，想要一个类人估计还要再多干十几年然后再贷个款。非法的平时的确也见过不少，基本都是任务目标，级别低的现场报废，级别高的强制休眠再由其他部门接手，他还从未直接在大街上遇到一个这样的非法类人。

他应该有一个计划，然而在直接汇报上司跟自己调查间举棋不定。

汇报上司=直接报废

自己调查=？

他也说不清，总之自己费这么大劲把他带回来，直接报废可就太亏了。

要不先给他充个电吧。

正常类人都有自己的充电座，就像人类的沙发，不同型号开发了不同充电姿势，但这种非法的类人，皮克猜测可能没这么多讲究，当务之急就是搞清楚他的型号，赶紧回办公室偷个充电座出来。

众所周知，机器人的型号首先在派送的外壳简易休眠舱上，再有就是在本体屁股以上左边腰侧。

于是，小警察皮克搓了搓手，准备直接扒掉那个叫sese的类人的裤子。

TBC.

下章预告：

拿到说明书的皮克想试试能不能给居家机器人改个名字，他考虑了很多，但是每一个都不能让类人本人满意。

“我觉得亲亲小甜熊就挺好。”

类人不赞成的摇摇头，他之前已经被设定和改造过了，不可能再去适应学习皮克的想法，只能在现有的基础上与皮克签订新的系统合约，再通过长时间的矫正磨合，才能成为一款真正意义上的私人居家型机器人。


	3. Chapter 3

“电子产品出现的任何问题都很讨厌，AI机器人也是同理。”

三

“您好，AI机器人售后客服023号为您服务，您所订购的马德里居家型04号机器人（2032年版）智能工具包已发送至您的邮箱，请注意查收。另外实体工具将在1-2个公作日内送达您官网注册地址。感谢您的来电，我们将持续为您服务。”

摸清楚该机器人型号，皮克趁着上班的空隙，去库房里随便翻出来一个之前行动缴获的同类型充电座。又找了个警用虚假ID上网买了一套智能工具包以及一些常用配件。

他给机器人换了套衣服，之前那些统统丢进垃圾箱。

然后毫不客气地把它抱起来丢在充电座上。众所周知，类人由于材质问题，跟同样身高的人类比起来轻了不少，这么一丢，机器人四仰八叉歪歪斜斜。

1、2、3……

毫无反应，皮克没买过类人，抓耳挠腮半天不知道哪里出了问题。

他想了想，随手在地板上捡了半截电线，松松垮垮的把机器人的发梢系在了脑后。

这样看起来舒坦多了，他又仔细打量了下这个机器人的五官。它绝对不是传统意义上的居家型，哪有居家型长得这么狂野。不过这粗糙的皮肤，大胆的设计，也显得更加的真实，更加的“类人”，再一次的，皮克大声赞美科技之发达。

将它的头发扎成揪揪后，耳后的标识彻底暴露出来，他来回挪动着机器人的身体，根本对不上充电轨。

这是个啥原理，他打开悬浮窗查看新买的说明书。哦——居然还有固定充电姿势。

皮克又点进视频，原来是这样……他若有所思地看了一眼耷拉着四肢的机器人。

居家型，顾名思义，从外观设计到系统开发，主要就围绕一个字“家”，家是什么，是温馨，是温暖，是温柔，在古早的型号也要遵循人类潜意识的定义。因此，尽管这个名叫sese的机器人看上去略带凶相，但实际上充电的时候，还是要遵循传统的设置。

皮克思索了一下，这不行，这还缺个工具，视频里说这种机器人随本机附赠充电抱枕一个，充电时需要把抱枕塞进机器人怀里，再把机器人安置在座位上，同时机器人要将双臂交叉放在抱枕两侧，以免出现接触不良。新版本还会开发闪充新姿势，更新系统3.50后，可以将机器人设置成抱膝式进行快速充电。

皮克不确定它是不是最新系统，也不太期待猛男抱膝，于是找了两个大小不一的抱枕，来回试验，保证连接。

终于，机器人的标识亮起了夺目的绿光，皮克抹了抹脑门上的汗水，一屁股坐在旁边的沙发上，太累人了。到底是谁在服务谁？摆弄这种被改造过的二手机器人，一没保险二没配套设施，这就像之前单位发的工作接收器，永远都有解决不完的小问题。

等了一下午，中间又经历了几次恼人的接触不良或者充电失败。

终于在他每日的睡眠提醒之前，机器人的电量充到了正常开机的水平。

皮克试着按照说明书口令启动，机器人“砰”的从充电座上窜了起来。

行，这算是有电了。

他试着触摸标识唤醒设置模式，刚把手放上去，就听到了初始设置的机械女声。

“您好，居家型AI机器人RM-04-SR，基础充电已完成，请使用语音设置重新唤醒您的机器人。确认唤醒请回答‘是’。”

皮克刚准备回答，突然意识到哪里不对？等等，他叫什么？他再次用手指摩擦标识，机械女声又复述了一遍标准提示。

RM-04-SR，竟然捡到了RM-04-SR，皮克开始回想在地下拳击场看到的排名，竟然是这样，他以为像这样强大的战斗型AI早就让回收部门收走废物利用了？他，他，他竟然让自己拣回了家，这……他打开悬浮屏，工作邮箱里有上次任务的总结报告，仔细寻找，果不其然，在潜逃名单中找到了“RM-04-SR”。

啊，这也太……刺激了吧。小警察有点后怕了。

皮克坐在沙发上缓了一会儿，现在把机器人上交还来得及吗？毕竟自己都窝藏了一宿，还偷了仓库的充电座给他充了电……更可怕的是，就这么一个杀人机器，自己昨天还跟它谈笑风生，最后还扒了人家的裤子。类人记仇吗？报复心强吗？他没学过类人心理学，他有点懵。

事已至此，皮克决定先开机试试，毕竟没有充满电，口袋里还藏着电机枪，真打起来他也不是吃素的。

准备好之后，他再次进入机器人设置模式。

“是。”他回答着，精神紧绷的握住口袋里的枪身。

只见这个大魔王机器人缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，神色依旧僵硬，女声在此时又响了起来，“检测到系统损坏，申请立即更新最新3.50系统，确认请说‘是’，返回休眠请直接双击耳标。”

皮克打开说明书了解了升级详情，被告知不会损害之前的任何数据后，心情复杂地同意继续更新。

总不会比原来更糟心吧，最起码还有个抱膝闪充功能……他卑微地想着。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

四

“请问我将称呼您为？”

“杰瑞！”

等待的时间不算漫长，但是皮克已经在不算宽敞的房间里踱了好几个来回。经过初步的设定和重启运算，开机倒计时最终响起。男人站在这个特殊类人面前，不知道待会儿需要做出什么样的反应。

就这样僵持到了最后一秒，随着耳标泛起蓝色的光晕，类人睁开了双眼。

“你好，我是马德里居家型智能机器人RM-04-SR。”熟悉的声音响起，类人跨出充电座，向人类举起了手掌。

皮克回忆了说明书的提示，将自己的手心贴了上去。

“你的记忆，还有保存吗？”

“是的，有保存，已上传百分之四十。”

“那好，告诉我你是谁，我是说除了你的名字、型号之类……”

类人没有回答，困惑的歪了歪脑袋。

“那我换种问法，你之前的主人是谁。”

类人的瞳孔泛起了隐隐的红光，不一会儿又消散下去。

“抱歉，前主人的信息，已被删除，无法恢复。”

皮克低下头思索了一会儿，按照原理，机器人不会说谎。不过，至少在现阶段省去不少麻烦。

“我可以对你进行自主设定吗？”

“除了原机姓名编号与性格培养模式，是的。”

“那好，以后你就是sese了，不管怎么样，不能告诉任何人你的标号……还有，扒裤子也不行。”

“好的，请问我将称呼您为？”

称呼？挺有意思，皮克挠挠下巴，这……一般叫啥，主人？怪怪的，先生？有五十度内味儿了……

他打开搜索框，输入：居家类人 最热门的称呼。

果然，“主人”是排在第一位的，不是吧，现在有钱人都这么抖S吗？

他继续往下划拉，什么乱七八糟的称呼“亲爱的”、“小饼干”、“甜甜圈”……这些人大概都…缺爱的吧。他设想sese叫他“亲爱的甜甜圈”？或许这个身强体壮的类人能一拳把他性向打弯。

他莫名打了个寒颤，决定还是直接叫名字好了。

“杰瑞。”类人紧紧地站在面前，他们的手掌合在一起。皮克竟然感受到了类人的体温，而类人正盯着他的眼睛认真的确认发音。

皮克的眼神飘忽躲闪，它们的眼神都这么真挚吗？他不找边际的想着，更何况sese有一双琥珀色的圆眼，这完全不符合这种粗犷的外表，他的心思又飘到了前任主人那里，什么人会喜欢给这样的类人装上一双小动物般的双眸？地下拳场的冠军不是吗？当他用这样一双水灵灵的双眼、凶狠的瞪着对手，场面似乎并不那么……残忍？

完成一些基础设定后，皮克又确认唤醒了sese的居家性能，隐藏攻击性能，特别是厨艺，他狠狠心一口气用掉了七个升级包，绝对不再吃番茄营养素了，他恶狠狠地点击升级确认。

很好，当小警察看到他的机器人自觉穿上围裙站在料理台前的时候，他第一次觉得这波不亏。另外，这买材料送的粉色围裙还挺好看。

他站在原地欣赏了一会儿，乐滋滋地回到房间里整理材料去了。

“杰瑞，吃饭了。杰瑞？”

杰拉德皮克正做着美梦，他回家了，躺在自己贴满海报的房间里，母亲就在外面厨房做晚餐，父亲呢？应该快回来了吧……

“杰瑞……”

“不，妈妈，我再睡会儿。”

“杰瑞！”

杰拉德翻了个身，表示拒绝起床。

忽然，一只强壮的手臂抄起小警察垂在桌子上的脑袋，另一只手臂使劲，一米九几的大汉腾空而起，尴尴尬尬得落在类人的臂弯里。

这下皮克真的醒了，他后知后觉抻了抻麻木的小腿——

等下，自己在哪？

“喂！把我放下来！”

“sese叫您吃饭。”

“我知道，你先把我放下来行吗？”

“好的，sese会把您放在餐桌旁。”

“不是……”皮克打算讲讲道理。

“你不能这么抱着我，你看，我跟你一样，是一个体型健硕，外表狂野帅气的男人，你这么抱着我，就……有点娘，你能理解吗？”

“请稍等。”

类人保持抱资轻抬下巴，瞳孔里的光晕闪烁了几下。

“sese查找了互联网，其实这样的抱法有很多含义，您的理解是片面的、充满刻板印象的，而且您刚刚使用了‘娘’这样的描述，涉嫌歧视，请多加注意。”

皮克想要反击，特别是看到类人的嘴唇一张一合。

算了，他疲惫地想着。于是就踢踢小腿，催类人赶紧走。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

你敢喝拳王水「自己榨」的果汁嗎？

反正皮克不敢。

五

如果说这个类人饭做得差，那是对居家型类人的侮辱，如果说做得好……就……这个卖相确实……有所欠缺。

皮克看着盘子里喷香的粘粘乎乎半凝固液体，犹豫的拿起勺子……

“sese……我确定下，你下载的菜谱，不是印度料理吧？”

不管怎么说，味道还挺正，皮克再次检查了类人恢复情况，又多下载了几页菜谱，这才拍拍圆滚滚的小肚子，摇摇晃晃的走到沙发边瘫了下去。

类人乖巧的收拾完餐桌，又叮叮当当的开始切水果做鲜榨果汁。

皮克远远的看着那个围着可爱粉色少女围裙的壮汉，心中不禁感叹命运的奇妙。

“杰瑞，家里有榨汁机吗？”类人突然停下手中的动作，抬头问道。

这个情景！太有过日子那个味儿了！皮克心中无限感慨，这让他想起上次回家过年，七大姑八大姨对他当下吊儿郎当的单身汉生活极为不满，轮番上阵向他灌输家庭生活的美妙，不过如此，不过如此……

“杰瑞？”类人已经走到了跟前。

“嗯？哦哦，榨汁机？好像……”

“没有的话，介意我自己榨吗？”类人眨巴着大眼睛，做出了不符合外表的萌妹表情。

“哎？这……行，都行，你看……”

类人别起耳侧头发，点了点耳标，调整了下模式，突然脱下了围裙撩起来上衣……

“等下……”皮克有些疑惑，“榨汁……是我想的那个意思吗？你们有没有什么我不知道的沟通词汇大全？”

类人停下手中动作，不解得歪歪头。

“……你说的榨汁，是用水果制作果汁对吧？”

“是的。”

“那……脱衣服干嘛？”

“榨汁呀！”

“……”

行吧，经过这几天沟通，皮克算是明白了，有时候真的不能指望类人跟人类思维在一条线上，科技还真没到那种神乎其神的地步……也可能是自己这个型号老点？

跑神的空档，面前大哥已经脱得只剩裤衩了……

只见他在自己腰侧摸了几把，一排刀片弹了出来……

“卧槽！”皮克往后退了几步。

“你……你，你这……”他语无伦次，这也太可怕了吧！眼前的景象让一个一米九多的警察，汗毛倒竖。

壮汉类人穿着一条自己的嫩黄色内裤，腰侧刀片高速旋转，它还试图把装满切好的水果的罐子扣在刀片上……

这实在太……魔幻了……

“sese！你快……快停下！”皮克拿起沙发上抱枕挡在自己面前。

类人疑惑的看了看他，关闭了旋转的刀片。

“杰瑞？不喝果汁了吗？”

“不……不喝了。”这他喵谁敢喝！！

“那个，我冒昧问一下，您刀片哪来的？”

“这个……”类人低头看了看。

“我被改造过，这个之前是用来绞杀对手的。”

他的语气平平，仿佛在讨论今天穿的鞋子为什么没有鞋带……

皮克拧着眉头，将五官扭曲到了一个新的高度。

“不过你不用担心，每次用完都会保养的，一点都不会生锈！而且也不会影响水果原始的风味哦！”

皮克看着眼前类人的笑脸，心里发怵。

“以后不要用了……”他低声嘱咐。

“好的，杰瑞。”类人笑着收回刀片，捡起衣服穿上。微笑着回厨房收拾餐具。

皮克看着类人的背影，长长的叹了口气。

他不确定自己还能不能接着回去睡觉，于是看了看消息，决定回办公室干点其他的。

类人照例把他送到家门口，微笑着挥手作别。

没想到这个时间点，里奥也在办公室。看到杰瑞，他神秘兮兮的拿了份文件凑了过来。

“兄弟，我听说了内部消息。”

皮克坐在自己的转椅上，挑了挑眉毛，肯定又是什么烂摊子，他们鉴定科什么时候摊上过好事？

“那个事，有线索了！”里奥把文件塞进皮克的怀里，“你快看看！上面说，能把这个搞定，咱们集体升职！”

皮克撇嘴，他掀开封皮，上面白纸黑字明明白白写着——**地下拳击场追逃信息（机密）。

这……他猛地坐起身，吓了里奥一跳。

“怎么了，清醒了？有干劲了？”

皮克努力忽视砰砰乱跳的心脏，假装平静的，继续往后看。

有一个逃犯的信息被侦查科查到了，不过不是RM-04-SR。他悄悄松了一口气。

“让咱们抓？”

里奥，往后翻了几页。

“何止，让咱们先去卧底，接触他，然后套出其他潜逃类人信息。你也知道，他只是个小角色，要是能抓到那个SR，这才是大功劳。杰瑞，我觉得这次我们可能真的要熬出头了。”他用真挚的眼神鼓励着皮克，并使劲拍了拍竹马的肩头。

皮克的心脏再一次悬了起来，他了解里奥，更知道他的能力。只要他想抓，十个sese都不一定能逃脱。

本来以里奥的水平，早就不用呆在小地方跟着受罪，他可是当年警校最风光的明日之星，要不那年一场病，外加得罪了小人，他早就在中心城跟男友阿圭罗舒舒服服过小日子了。

皮克看着眼前兴奋里奥，一时有点犹豫要不要把sese的存在告诉他，挚友的前途还是那个居家壮汉……他应该早点作出抉择。

皮克一天都心不在焉，到了快下班的时候，他决定去一趟档案室。

警局的档案室保存了每一次任务中各科的完整报告。

他平时没怎么来过这里，每次都是把自己的部分胡乱写写丢给里奥就行。

他咬了咬牙，刷了自己的ID，在显示屏上查找文件，又悄悄把它拷回自己的储存器里，快速删除记录溜走了。

任务文件中汇集了所有相关资料。皮克挨个浏览了一遍，但似乎都只是这家拳击场老板相关，类人部分少之又少。他点击搜索输入了相关字符，果不其然还是一片空白。

这不应该，他们老大瓜迪奥拉是个控制狂老变态了，怎么能容忍这样的任务总结？他还记得自己被文字逼疯的菜鸡岁月，只得感叹时光蹉跎。

想了想，他把文件加密发给了里奥。平平无奇，他们的组长里奥梅西同志就是这么一个全能小天才。

“帮我看看有没有隐藏文件。”他打开里奥之前搞的秘密通讯频道，点击发送消息。

那边秒回：

“哇！你竟然直接去偷了这个！好兄弟，真上道！放心，我吃完这口烤肉就去查！”餐桌马黛茶烤肉.jpg

皮克随手回了个可爱熊比中指。

他瘫在自己的转椅上，思考着这几天发生的事情，那个类人是麻烦的源头，但他也是帮助里奥回中心城的关键，到底要怎么做？他想起里奥刚刚发的烤肉图片，角落里隐隐约约露出一撮银发，应该是阿圭罗有偷偷摸摸跑回家了。这样其实也不错，当里奥忙碌一天回到家，男朋友已经把爱吃的烤肉准备好了。幸福的家庭生活，这竟然是他以前最鄙视的。

他想到了自己空空荡荡的家，不还有那个大麻烦，类人现在在做什么？他也在等着自己吗？已经做好了乱七八糟但美味的食物了吗？他不禁把照片上的人替换成了自己，也不知道类人能不能领会到主人的喜好……

信息接收器震动起来，是里奥那边有了收获。

“不得了！杰瑞，你真的太棒了！！这个隐藏文档让我好找！”

皮克的太阳穴突然疯狂的跳动，他沉住气点开了文件。

上面赫然写着那个名字：RM-04-SR。

TBC.


End file.
